legendzfandomcom-20200215-history
Garion the Griffin
Garion (ガリオン Garion) is an Earth-type Legendz, belonging to Mike "Mac" Mcfield in the anime. In the Legendz Club , her role is Director of Food, aka 'Lunchlady', assigned in Episode 29. Other Forms Garion has two other forms, Elemental Change Volcano and Storm, seen in episode 30. Story Past Legendz War Garion was the one to stop Greedo's rage after Selba passed away. Legendz: Tale of the Dragon Kings Garion first appeared in Episode 13, after being 'summoned' by Ranshiin, and at first does not understand what's going on around her (e.g. why there were two windragons instead of one) until Ranshiin brings her up-to-date with current events. Garion reappears in Episode 18 when Ranshiin again summons her from Mac, and this event also resulted in the first appearance of an Elemental Legion when she merges with Zuou and Shiron. In Episode 26, Garion meets Mac for the first time, and Mac receives his talispod. From then on, he was able to reborn Garion without the need for himself to blackout. Garion has since appeared with the rest of the group as the series continued. . Manga In the manga, Garion makes a brief appearance as a contestant's Legendz at the Legendz Carnival. It is also implied that Garion, had she been a main/supporting character, would have been under the ownership of Saki Amamiya, Leo's assistant at DWC. Personality Garion has a serious demeanor. Compared with all the Legendz, she seems to be the most serious and actively tells the sagas and other three Legendz about their purposes in the world. She also loves the environment, much like her saga, Mac, and when she sees humans damaging it (e.g. seeing buildings in Niagara Falls (Episode 33)), she became easily irritated. As Garion is serious most of the time, she also seems to dislike jokes or unserious matters that are not related to Legendz, as she lost her temper in Episode 34 when Shu and Shiron started talking "gibberish". Attacks *'Crossblowzan' (クロスブローザン, Kurosu Burōzan): Garion's signature move. In this attack, Garion soars into the sky and flies back down, with her right talon shining with golden light. She uses it to strike at the opponent, in which a golden, gigantic cross appears and the ground breaks in a cross shape, bursting boulders out which attacks the opponent. *'Reibuzaun' (レイブゾーン): Garion uses it in Episode 30. She uses Elemental Change Volcano and uses this move, in which her entire body except her head is covered in flames, and easily burn the Assassin Bug and defeats it. *'Kiwazan' (キワザン): Garion uses it in episode 30. She uses Elemental Change Storm and uses this move, in which she transforms to a dolphin-like form and plunges into a mass of water, which changes into a water cyclone and defeats the Will-o'-the-wisp. Gallery Garion- elemental change volcano.png|Garion's Elemental Change Volcano. Garion- elemental change storm.png|Garion's Elemental Change Storm. Crossblowzan.png|Garion using Crossblowzan. Reibuzaun.png|Garion using Reibuzaun. Kiwanzan.png|Garion using Kiwanzan on the Will-o'-the-wisp. Garion-war form.png|Garion's "war form" Trivia *Garion is a good artist. *She is also talkative *Of the gang, she has the most knowledge about the Legendz' past, revealed in Episode 33 and beyond. Category:Legendz